In a link aggregation group, two or more data channels are combined into a single channel and appear as a single logical link with higher bandwidth. A link aggregation group is generally used to connect one or more devices having great demands for bandwidth, such as servers or server clusters connecting a backbone network. When clusters are connected with a link aggregation group, data traffic reaches the other side through a member link in the link aggregation group by way of load sharing. When one member link fails, data traffic, which is borne by the failed member link will be switched to the remaining member links in the link aggregation group.